Sherwood Secrets: Marian and Robin
by Lady of the Outlaws
Summary: Marian secretly meets her love Robin,the outlaw after a long time apart.But everything seems against their love, it seems hopeless.When Robin gets captured,Marian must chose between her duty to the people and her love.Read and ye shall not be dissapointed
1. Treetop Meeting

Please review this for those who do not rate shall be struck down by the Cookie Monster!

Please review? Batters eyelashes

I do not own most of the characters but in a way i do because i have made them my own and in a way i invented everything about them. So lets instead say they are based on the original ballads in some way.

I am thinking that this will be the first ficcy in a series! I have plans for a few story's after this so please read!

And for anyone who is reading "Marian is Back!" some facts are similar in here as are in the other one but this one is purely based on childhood dreaming with a few adjustments.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Marian leant against the balcony as a leaf of a great old tree tickled her cheek gently, suddenly a sharp note filled the air. A note identical to a robin's. She looked up excitedly, dark eyes shining with anticipation. Out of the shadows of the tree a figure appeared dressed in a dark forest green, he smiled and walked delicately along the thick branches that extended right up to the balcony. Marian took a step back as he jumped over the edge, he took her hand and as his lips brushed against her cream skin a soft rosy tingle went through her cheeks. "Marian, I'm back." he whispered. Marian took a step till they where almost touching, then he wrapped his arms around her. One hand was at the small of her back and the other pressing her against him, Marian looked him in those coal black eyes and felt joy rush through her before she felt his lips touch hers. And so they stood in a passionate embrace, two lovers in the shadow of an old oak tree, nothing else existed for them except from each other.

"Robin," Marian whispered as she tilted her head back. "I've missed you so."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sighed and stroked Marian's long locks of chestnut hair as she leant her head against his chest. "My dear," he spoke. "I'm afraid I have to go now. The sun is rising and you know what will happen if anyone finds me." Marian frowned slightly but stood up anyway, she knew what would happen. If her uncle's guards found Robin they would march him of to the dungeons and he would soon be hung. Not to mention her Uncle, Prince John, would almost certainly use it to cheat Marian of her inheritance.

"You will come back tomorrow won't you Rob?" Marian asked even though she already knew the answer. "Of course my darling, how could I not? Especially now that my mother has won my father over." Robin stroked her cheek gently and toyed with a lock of hair. "How could he not like you my love? It took everything in my mothers power to convince him to let me see you. Not that I would have listened to them had they said nay."

Marian chuckled slightly, "Maybe he has something against my noble birth, maybe he thinks that his son, born and raised an outlaw could ever live happily with the future queen?" Marian had meant it as a joke but Robin's features darkened. "Robin, I was only joking."

"I know sweetheart," he said with a forced cheerfulness. "Its just that I can't but help think that's right. How could it ever work? I mean, I'm just a low born serf, even worse I'm the son of an outlaw. And you, when you turn seventeen next year you will be queen." Marian placed a slender finger on his chin and lifted it till he looked into his eyes, "It doesn't matter. I don't care where or to whom you where born. I know you have a good heart, and I know I love you. That's all that matters."

Robin made to reply when a sharp tap on the door startled them, before Robin could escape the door opened, Marian and Rob froze unable to move. A middle-aged woman stepped into the room, her blonde hair was starting to grey. Her face was rough and maybe had once been pretty, now it was lined with wisdom and care. When she looked up and saw them she nearly dropped the pile of laundry she was holding.

"Marian." she hissed. "What do you think you are doing? What if it had been thy uncle who had walked in here instead of me? It would be Robin's neck at the noose today." Charlotte bustled and nagged but in a motherly way. "Now thou hast better go young Master Robin, Prince John will be come a'callin' an pay a surprise visit to his young niece, m'lady Marian." Robin nodded and pecked Charlotte on the cheek, "Thank you Lottie," he said before taking Marian into a quick embrace and then he was gone.

"Ah, that young lover boy of yours. One day you two will get into big trouble, mark my words honey." Lottie did not know just how true those words where. Soon Marian was washed and dressed up in her dress, a light violet one, swirled lightly around her. Marian's chestnut locks where brushed till they shined. "Why does my Uncle wish to see me?" Marian asked as Lottie applied an ancient cream, a remedy to keep the skin looking fresh and clean.

"I'm not sure lady, but he said he'd see you in the evening." Lottie chattered on. "Oh well, are there any chores I have to make today?" Marian asked. "They are not chores!" Lottie cried. "Dinners and picnic with your fellow ladies are not chores. Argh! What am I to do with you unruly child."

-------------

Please review! More coming as quick as possible.


	2. Courtroom's and Plotting

As before those who do not review shall be eaten by my army of Sporks.

do not own most of the characters but in a way i do because i have made them my own and in a way i invented everything about them. So lets instead say they are based on the original ballads in some way.

I am thinking that this will be the first ficcy in a series! I have plans for a few story's after this so please read!

And for anyone who is reading "Marian is Back!" some facts are similar in here as are in the other one but this one is purely based on childhood dreaming with a few adjustments.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I present to you Lady Marian," a deep growling voice spoke from the shadows. Marian stepped forward into the great hall, her Uncle, Prince John, was sitting on the throne. He was her guardian till she reached seventeen and could rule England, yet he did not have total power since he had to ask Marian before starting any wars. Unfortunately this did not extend to pardoning outlaws.

"Marian, how good of you to join us," spoke the silky false voice of Prince John. To his right stood the every present Sheriff of Nottingham, and to his left stood the ever polite and gentlemanly Guy of Gisbourne. Marian smiled and walked along the richly decorated hall till she was standing infront of the gold throne.

"Niece, please sit." Prince John motioned towards the slightly smaller chair next to him. Marian sat next to him as gracefully as she could without gasping, her corset was strangling her. The Sheriff ignored her but Guy of Gisbourne smiled slyly at her, she almost shivered but managed not to.

"Since thou shall be turning seventeen in winter I though that it would be good if you where to have experience in..courtly matters." her uncle John smiled at her which nearly scared her as much as Guy did.

A noise at the other end if the hall distracted Marian and she turned to see what the commotion was about, a figure was being forcefully dragged through the hall by four or five guards. Marian heard Lottie stifle a gasp behind her and wondered why, till she saw who the dark haired figure was. Robin. Luckily Marian was a fantastic actress and managed to stop her lip trembling though she could not disguise the fear that threw itself across her face.

"We found this _man._" the Sheriff spat as if Robin was less than an animal. "Hunting royal deer just outside Fernwood forest. As thou can tell, we think he is an outlaw."

Marian took a few deep breaths and shot a dark look at her Uncle, he had a smile on his face and Marian knew that somehow he had found out about Robin. Or had heard rumours. "I am...afraid I have never dealt with outlaws before Uncle," Marian said choosing her words carefully. "I do not know how to deal with them." Marian wanted more than anything to let Robin loose there and then but she knew that if she did the guards would seize both of them and claim her as a traitor and for asosiating with outlaws. She would have to rescue Robin another way.

"Well, I was hoping that you would decide," but when Marian did not answer Prince John carried on. "But I understand, you are young. He shall be taken to the dungeons and we shall hang him as the sun sets."

"Today?" Marian asked shakily? If they hung him that very day the other outlaws would have hardly any time to form a plan and rescue him.

"Yes, tonight. And I expect you to be there, m'lady." Marian looked down and into Robin's eyes, he had pretended not to recognise her but as their eyes met a spark flashed between them. _'I have to save him' _she thought. _'I have to!'_

--------------------------------

A grey haired woman bumbled noisily in the dark, tripping over roots and whacking into branches. "Oh darn it. Stupid branches." she grumbled. Suddenly a tall dark figure leapt from the trees, he towered over small Lottie. "And who are you trespassing on our land?" the tall figure spoke menacingly.

"O be quiet John, its only me. Lottie, I have a message from Lady Marian." To a passer by they would have been surprised, even amazed at the way the grey haired woman talked to the tall lad. But this was Lottie and she talked to people how she pleased.

"Lottie, its about Rob isn't it?" said Little John quietly. Lottie nodded her head, "Marian says he's to be hung at sunset, and you must rescue him! She has a plan, but you all need to hear it." As if this was a signal three people stepped out of the shadows. Two where young men, Muchlyn and William. Will as older, he was going to be eighteen in the Spring while Muchlyn had just turned seventeen. A young woman was also with them, Riyla, the same ten year old girl that Will and Robin had found marching through Sherwood many years ago. Her father had been killed in the Nottingham gaol and her mother had died. She was alone but brave and determined. Riyla had quickly been accepted into the group of younger outlaws.

"So, Marian says she has a plan." Will said in his usual loud and over confident voice. "Come then Lottie, tell us." said Riyla softly.

---------------------------------

So did you like it? Please leave reviews and read on! Will Marian have a plan or will poor Robin dangle at the noose? Find out in th next chapter!


	3. The Rescue

First to my first ever reviewer for Sherwood Secrets, drum roll

Reese Sparrow! -

answer to review no. 1- First of all thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed it. John is not Robin's father simply because (as you'll see) John and Marian are very close friends. And you already know that Robin's father doesn't approve of m'lady Marian. But I won't say anymore incase i spoil something which i probably will, knowing me rolls eyes

answer to review no. 2 - i thought of at first to make robin a redhead but then thought that hair as black as coal would be better, to go with Marian's lovely chestnut locks. i love my evil and villainous characters, tell me, who are your fav bad guys in ma ficcy? I will kill Robin ! MWHAHAHA cowers from broken mechanical pencils, well...maybe not. you'll see. hope you enjoy my next chappie

Now I've been rabbiting on too long, i hope you enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think of the characters. Oh yes, and i am changing it so it is now from Marian's point of view because i write much easier that way. its like I'm writing on automatic, i started writing in third person and then as i got absorbed into the writing i started using "i" and "me" so that's obviously how it was meant to be!

Lets just get copyright out of the way-

I do not own most of the characters but in a way i do because i have made them my own and in a way i invented everything about them. So lets instead say they are based on the original ballads in some way.

Now lets get this show on the road! (And review or i shall hunt thee down and get John to beat ye up!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The late sun was low in the sky, soon it would set. I sat in the high-up stands next to my Uncle and the other royal guests, I was shivering despite the fact that it was late summer and the year was at its hottest. Down below the town square which was normally empty at this time was full to the brim, full with people who had been forced to attend the hanging. Why, they did not know. He was some small outlaw, Robin Hood was his name, but Prince John wanted everyone to watch him suffer. There where a few in the crowds that knew the outlaw, those who had been on the verge of starvation last winter or whose husband had been thrown in the Nottingham gaol for hunting in the royal forest of Fernwood. They had gone, desperate fed on rumours about the outlaws who where recruiting, into the depths of Sherwood. And they had been met by only kindness, the outlaws gave them food and if they wanted it shelter. They where the ones who would weep when he was gone, but they where also the ones that knew about _the plan._ They where the ones who would try to help.

I watched from above as the guards dragged Robin up onto the stage, feeling my stomach tighten with apprehension. What if it didn't work? What if it went wrong? Then Robin would hang, and in a way, my Uncle would win. The executioner took Robin from the hand of the guards, Robin held his head high and stood tall. I felt her heart swell with pride, Robin did not know about the rescue, he thought these where going to be his last moments.

"Robin Hood, sentenced to death by Prince John II on account of his outlaw activities. Including stealing from Lord Huselton, Lady Crentain, the Church of St Peter, Madame Fearing..." his voice droned on and on. I felt herself grow impatient, the waiting was killing her. But at least it would give the outlaws more time to get the plan into action. Finally the executioner paused and I snapped back to attention.

"Also accused of sorcery and bewitching certain peoples to join his band of outlaws" The Sheriff who was standing by the raised platform looked straight up and into my eyes. "And of impersonating several noble lords and holy men." With that the executioner stopped and placed the piece of parchment to a guard standing below. Robin was nudged by sword point onto a small stool that had been brought out, the noose was carefully placed over his head and down to his neck where it was tightened. Robin stifled a gasp, the rough rope chafed against his bruised neck. I looked around anxiously until her Uncle glanced sharply at me, I pretended to loosen my royal red cloak. If Prince John suspected something then they where in trouble, especially Robin.

The executioner stepped down and glanced at one of the guards who was holding the parchment, "What's going on down there?" called Prince John. "Just hang the bugger and lets get over with it!" a few noble men laughed nervously. "Your highness, according to this guard here the knot is too loose. He is insisting that he be aloud to tie it himself. Which you know I cannot do." The guard looked defiantly at Prince John.

"'Highness, I would see this outlaw hung well and proper, that noose is so loose he could wriggle out of it. And, well, that Robin Hood did me grievous harm to my life. I want to see him dead, not escaping with other outlaws." Guy Of Gisbourne stood up suddenly, "Escape? What do you know of an rescue? And why was this information not told to us?" he called out. The guard glared at Guy. "I don't know nothing, but I can only guess. You know what their like Sir." the guard spoke as if the two where talking about a secret or a person only they knew. Prince John just waved his hand impatiently, "Very well guard, tighten the knot or whatever. I just want to see him done and dead." The executioner, the Sheriff and Guy of Gisbourne all went to speak but Prince John grunted impatiently. He could bevery stubborn when he chose to be. The guard clambered up and examined the noose closely, he fiddled with it an eventually nodded satisfactorily. "'Tis done Highness." The executioner went to check it but the Sheriff held him back, the guard kicked the stool from beneath Robin. A piercing cry escaped my lips, everything was going wrong. Prince John smiled and turned to the guards nodding at them, they automatically went to block any escape route she could have taken. Within a moment the executioner let out a roar as loud and frightening as a lion, he took a swipe at the Sheriff who fell over in shock. An arrow came whistling from far above aimed at the thick rope that held Robin, the guard looked panicked but stood firm by Robin making sure no one could reach him. Robin was clutching at the rope, trying to loosen it as much as he could; to no avail.

Another arrow came like lightening through the air, it was aimed at the rope but the guard jumped infront of it. He was determined that no one get to Robin, "You shall die" he croaked as he lay dying on the floor with an arrow through the heart. The executioner took the rope in his large hands and used the arrow to cut through it. Robin fell gasping and choking, I stood up and tried to run out to them but the guard held her back. Prince John and Sir Guy gaped, everything was falling apart for them and they would not let me escape aswell. At least a dozen of the crowd where rising up trying to make their way to Robin, to offer protection. I heard one say very loudly that they needed a hostage. I smiled, we where back on track. One of the guards grabbed me by the waist and drew a sharp blade. Everyone gasped and the silence thickened the air.

"I'll kill her, I'll slit her throat unless thou let us go." he threatened. The man's breath was hot and uncomfortable on my neck and the blade pressed against my throat. From the distance an archer, who was standing atop of the gibbet, had an arrow pointed towards Prince John. "Let my man take her or I will shoot thee where thou sits." This was too much for Prince John who looked close to tears, he gabbled and mumbled something to the guards who drew away from the exit. The man dragged me with him always keeping the blade at my throat, once they where down the steps and out in the courtyard the crowd parted to let them through. The archer nodded at the executioner who picked up the limp Robin into his arms, "If any of your men come after us we will kill m'lady Marian. So beware and stay away." A few serfs and peasants that where really outlaws in disguise brought horses. The executioner jumped atop a dark horse and put Robin carefully infront of him, his body was limp and I was too far away to see if he was breathing. The executioner had his black mask on so I could not see the expression on his face, _'Live,' _I thought. _'Please live' _

The several outlaws climbed atop the horses and I was "forced" atop one aswell. The gates where raised and we galloped out as if the devil was on our heels. Which they would be soon, as soon as my Uncle was sure he was safe they would send the guards after us. Within a few minutes of riding we where already approaching the trees when a silent arrow found its target in one of the men, he fell from his horse. Dead. But we rode on, if we stopped then we would be dead aswell and that was not the plan. Finally we reached the shelter of the trees, but Guy Of Gisbourne who was chasing us urged the men into the forest. With deft and practiced movements the outlaws dropped of their horses and split of, losing the Sir Guy and his men in the many secret paths where no horses could tread. But we could not run off so quickly, the man in the executioner mask held Robin in one hand and in the other disappeared up into the trees. The man that had captured me ushered me down and we ran hunched over through the bramble and bush.

We paused a moment to see if they where near, I could hear the hoof beats a few yards away but we where separated by a wall of trees where no horses could cross. I turned to the man next to me, William motioned for me to be quiet and I tried but my breathing was to loud or some other quality which I did not posses made the experienced hunter Sir Guy turn towards our direction. "They are here," he growled in a low voice which was so unlike the one I was used to. Will bit his lip and looked around frantically, suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me rather unceremoniously under some sort of bush. This "bush" was really lots of leaves woven together by the outlaws and placed at strategical places where they could hide should they have to. I held my breath and tried not to move at all, Will nodded ever so slightly at me and I could feel his warm presence at my back which comforted me. Sir Guy walked within an inch of us and I felt my heart race. Whether it be luck or fate someone up there was watching over us, Sir Guy walked away. We waited several long minutes incase he was still there. We listened till our ears ached but heard nothing. Eventually Will sat up and took his knife out, he looked around and when no one jumped out he nodded to me.

"So we're safe?" I asked. Will glanced around once more in suspicion and answered, "Not yet, not till we get back." I nodded silently and together we made our way through the complex maze of Sherwood. I was envious of Will for he knew his way around so much better than me, I wished I could know the land as he did. Eventually I recognized the surrounding wildlife, we where nearing the White Caves. The White Caves where the base of the Sherwood outlaw activity, they where great chambers built into the mountain that towered over the west of Sherwood, as far away from civilisation as possible. All that stood out from the mountain was what looked like a giant boulder but if you knew what you where looking for you would see the entrance which was hidden behind a great barrier of trees and thorns, unless you tread along the exact path you would get extremely bruised and cut by the wildlife. Plus it was always guarded, night and day. The outlaws lived all along Sherwood, small villages dotted the forest but in times of trouble and harsh winters their was enough room in the White Caves for every outlaw and more. They where discovered by an outlaw centuries ago and some thought that supernatural beings had made them. Whatever the case they where a great help and often used, the Caves ran right through the mountain and in the centre there was a large open area where the sun shone down and the grass grew. This was where the horses where stabled and the cattle kept. Where the young ones could run free or play in the snow.

I looked up and saw the great White Mountain loom above me, I started to walk on but Will grabbed my hand and stopped me. I frowned and listened, suddenly I heard it. Someone was walking towards us, we had no time to hide and anyway how could anyone have made it this close to the White Caves. All peasants who requested shelter where directed to a smaller outlaw village and until they where deemed loyal by the village elder or leader they did not even know about the White Caves apart from in legends. I took out my small dagger in its sheath that I had hidden in my undergarments, Will raised his eye ever so slightly but I scowled at him. We waited and that was when a tall figure wearing a dark mask and carrying a limp figure came into view. "John!" I cried out. But my joy turned to sorrow as I saw the Robin was deathly pale, several other people came into view and subconsciously I noted that we had lost only two people, a man and a woman. But we might have yet another death, I ran to John and took Robin's cold hand into my own warm one. I was afraid to look and see if he was breathing so I turned to John whose face was troubled. "John, does he live?" I asked, tears brimming into my eyes.

Will placed a hand on my shoulder lending strength as John spoke, "Marian, I'm sorry but..."

-----------------------

CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHAHA cough MWHAHAHA

You'll have to wait for the next chappie! I'm so evil. But I feel so mean...

Oh yes and the White Mountain, just in case you where wondering no it does not exist and as far as my bad geography knows i don't think there is any mountains near Sherwood but its a part of my childhood dreaming so i couldn't miss it. i hope you like the Outlaw headquarters...its always been one of my fav places. Anyway, review or else..well you know the drill. readies Sporks just in case


	4. Chapter 4

Can anyone think of a title for this chapter? If you can please tell.

skrblr - About the switching between third/first person. as you know I started the ficcy of in first but when I started to get into the flow of the writing I changed into first without realizing it and went back trying to change them but I must have missed out a few. Gisbourne, I am very proud of him...I think he's very 'searches for word' well. I can't describe him...villainous (sp?) and I hope the cliffhanger left you trembling for more (though I'm sure it didn't)

Daydrae - Thank you very much, this cookie will keep me going for this next chapter.

But in case you've forgotten what the story was about in my prolonged absence here's a quick cover to tell you what's happened.

Princess Marian loves Robin Hood the outlaw (big surprise there) But her evil uncle prince John (acting regent) has caught him and is going to hang him. Marian's nurse and good friend went to find their outlaw friends and told them Marian's plan. As Robin was about to be hung a guard came up and asked permission to tighten the noose. Grudgingly the executioner let him by order of Prince John. He did so and then kicked the stool from beneath Robin so he's now dangling and being strangled. Determined for him to die the guard jumps in front of several arrows but luckily the executioner cut the rope with an arrow. Then an outlaw in disguise as a royal guard takes Marian "hostage" though it's all plans. They are now at the White Caves which is the outlaw H.Q. All the details are at the end of the last chapter. Is Robin dead? We don't know, John (who was the executioner in disguise) is about to tell Marian.

I do not own most of the characters but in a way I do because I have made them my own and in a way I invented everything about them. So let's instead say they are based on the original ballads in some way.

If you do not review I shall hunt thee down and my chopsticks and my sporks shall find thee.

Now one more thing, I'm still not sure whether this story should be in third or first person so I think this chapter will be in first till I find a comfortable viewing point. But please tell me which one you think it should be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will placed a hand on her shoulder lending strength as John spoke, "Marian, I'm sorry but," he looked up at Will then back to her. "We don't think he'll last the night." I looked down and noticed with relief that he was still breathing, but he seemed to be struggling. "Are we taking him to the White Caves?" I asked. The question seemed innocent enough but John knew what I was talking about. I had said _we_, I wasn't sure if Robin's father would let me in their home even though I had been a hundred times before. When I was young they didn't seem to mind but as I grew up and Robin and I grew closer he started to detest me. "Yes. We need to take him inside." I nodded and followed them up the hidden path threw the trees and up the steep hill.

On the way several others joined us, I recognized John's cousin Allan, he was a minstrel. Allan slowed his pace till we walked next to each other, me and Allan were born on the same day and were obviously the exact same age. We got on well and were very close friends. "You going to stay with us tonight Mari?" I nodded grimly. "Longer then that Allan, my uncle has no proof but he knows that I am involved with all this." I waved my arms motioning around us. "But I would stay even if I could go back, I couldn't stay in the castle not knowing what was going on." Allan looked behind us, all I could see were trees but I knew what he was looking at Nottingham and the town. Allan had family there but when he had gone with his cousin John he had been named outlaw and could rarely go back even in disguise.

By this time we had reached the entrance to the White Caves, the guard waved us through and John hurried ahead with Robin in his arms and Will following towards the Healers Hall. I hesitated, I was not sure if I should follow or not but in the end I did. The Healers Hall was a long hall with beds at each side and each could be hidden behind curtains. Leading of where several doors, one leading to a Medical Library and another to a medicine store cupboard. The Deputy-head Nurse, Rosalin, saw us coming first and raised the call. Soon Robin was lying on a soft white bed in far right corner, a thin curtain was dropped so that he had his own corner away from prying eyes. I was not allowed to go inside while Rosalin looked at him, the rest waited with me as well. John paced the hall impatiently, Christopher who was Allan's cousin and Robin's good friend sat with a blank face staring at the wall and Allan sat next to me lending comfort. I leant against him whilst holding back tears, this couldn't be happening. Robin couldn't die.

Finally after what seemed like days Rosalin came back out, "He's in a bad shape but he'll live. He's awake now actually. John, don't go worrying yourself like that again, next time ask me before you decide he won't live to see tomorrow. You can go in and see him. I've cleaned up his major wounds." We all smiled with relief, soon we where all crowded into the small closed of section. I saw on Robin's right hand side while John was on his left. I was shocked to see how pale he looked, there where cruel red welts around his neck where the rope had clung. There where several cuts on his arms and I knew there would be more all over him, there was a particularly nasty bruise on his forehead but even through all of that he had his smile on. We told him all the details of that battle, he laughed as we described my uncle's face when he had an arrow pointed at his face but when we got to the part when I looked down from the platform and saw his limp body Robin's face turned grim. He took my hand in his larger and now clean one and spoke softly, "Never doubt me like that again Marian, I'll always come through for you. Your Robin will always be there for you." I smiled shyly but the others around us shifted uncomfortable. All too soon Rosalin came to shoo us out, telling us that he needed to rest.

John showed me to the room I was to stay in, it was a small but cozy. There was a small fireplace and a cheery fire was already blazing there. I realized how tired I was and settled right into the warm bed. It was no where near as grand as my room back in the Nottingham but I felt much more at home there then I ever had at all my years in the castle.

Over the next few days I spent nearly all my time at Robin's bed-side, the others had duties to do so it was normally just us two. And whilst Robin was sleeping which he often was I would help Rosalin, we soon became fast friends. I found out that she was engaged to Allan's cousin Christopher. And so I spent many hours listening to wedding plans and how they'd met every day. But I did not mind, I soon learned the story and knew when to nod and when to shake my head without actually listening. The few weeks after that were peaceful ones, I managed to relax. But of course as soon as I relaxed something came to spoil it, a letter. A letter from Robin's father.

It came in at the start of autumn, the harvest would soon come and every hand would be needed. Robin's father had been away on some excursion or other and was expected to come back for the harvest. Robin's mother, Eleanor, wrote to him regularly and had obviously told him what had happened. How Robin was caught, that he was recovering and that I was staying with them. It was the last fact that infuriated his father, he had always detested me but to have me stay in his own territory was too much for him. He ignored what Eleanor had written about it being my plan to rescue Robin. Jack Locksley (for that was Robin's father's name) refused to return to Sherwood till I was out of there. There was mass confusion, no one knew what to do. In the end they decided to let me stay as they couldn't send me back and let Jack's fury wind down. They'd write to him in spring asking him to come back. If only we had known how much trouble that would cause.

--------------

Review please.


End file.
